


Morning Swim

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve enjoys those perfect Hawaiian mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 27. I thought I would try my hand at a double drabble today. I also thought I would give masturbation without a pairing a try as well. :D

Steve loved getting up in the morning to warm sun, gentle waves, and soft sand. Every morning he dove into pristine waters, slicing through the waves and pushing himself to go just a little farther. He always forced himself to go just a little past what he should, enjoying the exhausted burn in his muscles when he was done. The burn was pleasant, loosening his muscles and clearing his mind.

Most days he couldn’t enjoy the deep relaxation that followed his morning swims but on his days off, when he had nowhere to be and no cases pressing, he would slip off his trunks and lay out under the sun. He would lay in a contented doze letting the suns rays dry his skin, leaving the slightest residue of salt behind.

Then there were his favorite days when the sun and the ocean were so perfect, so breathtakingly perfect, that Steve would take a handful of sunscreen and rub it onto his cock, lazily stroking himself. He would slide his hand along his dick slowly, not seeking release, but enjoying each lazy caress as pleasure enough by itself. Those were the days he was the most grateful to be alive.


End file.
